The New Time Lord
by njchrispatrick
Summary: The Doctor was having an average day...well for him anyway. Suddenly he gets a warning signal that there is another TARDIS nearby. He speeds off after it only to discover something that he thought was gone a long long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to say a few things. This is my first Doctor who fanfic, it is about him meeting another time lord. I based the new time lord off me (vanity, I know). I try to keep the characters new and original. Also, I will probably have some storyline grammar errors, cause I am bad sometimes at following speech writing rules. But please try to overlook that. This is set before the time the Ponds left, simply because I like the TARDIS style with them and it is easier for me to see it. I try to make chapters long, but since I like to type in paragraph form it makes them seem shorter.**

The Doctor skipped around the TARDIS, laughing like a maniac. He was having a positively brilliant day. He had saved three civilizations from the brink of collapse, and all before tea! He flipped a few switches, pressed some buttons, snagged a jammy dodger from the box on the chair, and rocketed off into the Time Vortex.

Suddenly there was a loud banging from below his feet. He looked down through his glass floor, and saw that one of his tool kits was smashing into the wires and disconnecting thing. He sighed and pulled the TARDIS back out of the Vortex and into deep space. Sometimes he really hated fixing the TARDIS, if only it could sustain itself. At this thought, he felt annoyance flash up from the TARDIS, and the TARDIS rocked, sending him end over end, and smashing his face into the jammy dodger box.

"Sorry old girl, forgot you aren't as young as you used to be," he said to the TARDIS. He walked over to the steps and went down to fix up the TARDIS. Luckily for him, the toolkit had only knocked a few wires loose. He put aside the toolkit and started reconnecting the wires. The ones that had been disconnected were the external sensors and some wire he didn't know much about. He sighed, this being one of those times he regretted hurling the manual into a supernova.

It took him only minutes to reconnect the wires, and as soon as they were in, he heard an alarm and saw the TARDIS flashing red. He couldn't remember what red meant. Mauve was the danger signal (as he repeatedly explained to his companions), but what was red? His questions were answered when he saw the warning flash up on the screen. It said that there was a rapidly incoming vessel. The screen displayed the model of the ship and it's place of origin.

The Doctor looked at the screen and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "No, it can't be, that's impossible!"


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm went off again, startling the Doctor out of his trance. "No," he said. "That's not possible. There is no way.." On the screen it said what was approaching:

Space Craft

_Ship:_ TARDIS

_Model:_ Type 80

_Planet of Origin:_ Gallifrey

_Species of Planet:_ Time Lords

The Doctor dashed around with purpose, unlike the freestyle fun he was doing before. He set the TARDIS in motion, following the other TARDIS. While the TARDIS was automatically tracking it, he set up a visual link. He saw it, whizzing through space. It looked like a white cupboard, which is what a TARDIS looks like without camouflage on. He saw on his readings that the other TARDIS was critically injured, so he was able to bypass the shields and hook up to the other TARDIS's heart and was able to see the inside.

The inside was chaos. There were papers flying around, sparking wires breaking through the wals, and the control panel was a wreck. Because it was a newer model than the Doctors, and mad to be flown by less people, the control panel was far smaller. It looked like a deranged beaver had attacked it, tearing up large sections of the panel, with very few controls still attached. But that wasn't what the Doctor was paying attention to. He was paying attention to the person flying it. It was a boy. By human standards, he appeared to be 15 or 16 years old. He was medium build, and had hair a mix between blond and light brown. He was hanging on for dear life as his TARDIS rocked back and forth. As the Doctor watched, the boy reached over and twisted a knob, and according to the Doctor's sensors he was heading into the vortex. The Doctor locked his TARDIS on and followed him.

As they flew, the Doctor continued watching the screen. The other TARDIS decreased the amount of shaking, and the boy started setting coordinates. The boy muttered to himself. "Got to…away…where to go…hidden planet…Earth?...What year…doesn't matter…all gone…all alone…" Suddenly there was a rattling noise, and they were flung out of the Vortex, and were hurtling towards Earth.

The Doctor realized his mistake. He had set his ship to follow, but now it was literally following a crash course. The Doctor broke his connection to the other ship, and tried to steady his TARDIS into flying normally. By the time he righted himself, the other TARDIS had reached earth. The Doctor measured the ion trail, and it appeared that the TARDIS landed in an small cluster of woods in London. Always London, why did everything happen there?

The Doctor materialized in his TARDIS very close to the other one, and ran to inspect it. It was a horrible sight. The other TARDIS was a wreck. The doors had been torn off, there was acrid smoke billowing out of its opening, and it was very clear to the Doctor that this TARDIS would travel no more. Suddenly he heard coughing coming from the inside. With only a moment's hesitation, the Doctor jumped into it. He expected to land on his back, but realized that even the artificial gravity was gone. He covered his mouth with the sleeve of his tweed jacket, and searched out the source of the coughing. He found it next to the control panel, which had been ripped out of the ground and was now laying against what had been the wall. The Doctor reached down and felt a hand, then a shoulder. He reached down, seized the boy, and proceeded to climb out of the TARDIS.

He lay the boy down for a moment and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He swept it over the boy, and heard the data in his mind. The only info he got was that the boy was critically injured and needed medical attention. The Doctor picked him up and carried him into his TARDIS, which opened his doors obligingly, and made his way to the medical room. He lay the boy down on a gurney, and rolled him over to the large machine in the back. This was a Physical Damage Advanced Imaging Device, or a PD AID. There was a large cylindrical tube, similar to an MRI, which the Doctor slid the gurney into. There was a light, and a full body scan showed up on the screen.

It showed an outline of the boy, with a distinctive glowing crimson marker wherever injury was present. There was slight trauma in the cerebellum, which could lead to temporary balance issues. Finally there were two fractures, one in the ribs and one in the left arm.

The Doctor was surprised at how few injuries there were, but there was one more thing he was curious about. The Doctor, almost nervous, tentatively reached out and selected the scans for the vascular system. The scans showed the lines of blue and red veins, and in his chest were two hot spots, on the left and right side of the chest. Two hearts, a binary vascular system.

The Doctor staggered back and let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. He realized that there was plenty of time for shock later. He needed to help this boy survive. Of course, if he was a Time Lord, then he should just be able to regenerate. The Doctor went through again, and found the energy readings for the boy. Apparently there was a spike in energy at is core, but not a lot. It was like he was going to regenerate but his body decided he didn't need it.

Satisfied with his results, the Doctor wheeled the boy (he really needed a name for him, instead of just 'the boy') over to a set of IV cords. He searched through the cabinets at a fevered hast, searching for the fluids he needed. He grabbed a handful and poured them into separate IV bags, which he hooked up to the boy's arms. After this was done, the Doctor grabbed a chair and sat down.

The second he hit the chair, the Doctor let the full force of what had just happened to hit him like a tidal wave. He looked over at the boy- no, the young _Time Lord-_ sleeping on the cot. He couldn't believe it. After over 1000 years of searching, he just stumbles upon another Time Lord by accident. The Doctor realized he couldn't sit still, and began to pace. Suddenly, he remembered that the other TARDIS was just lying in an alley in London, anyone could find it.

He rushed out, and was happy to find that no one was there. He looked into the other TARDIS, and saw that the smoke was gone. He climbed inside. The inside of the TARDIS was utterly ravaged. The Doctor walked around, and by what was left intact, he assumed that this TARDIS once had a stunning control room. He looked down the hallway in the back, and saw a room directly across from him. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He went in.

The inside of the room was surprisingly undamaged. He assumed that the TARDIS had protected this room beforehand. Inside was bedroom. As the Doctor went in, his hearts broke. The inside reminded him so much of Gallifrey. There was a dresser made of the wood of the silver trees, the ceiling was painted the orange color of the Gallifreyan sky. There were holographic photos on the dresser as well. There was a picture of three people, one was the boy, the others were a man and woman the Doctor assumed were his parents. There were pictures of him by himself with the glass dome of the Time Lords in the background, him with his parents from high atop a tower, and many more.

As the Doctor looked at these he felt like an intruder, and decided to head back. But he knew he could not leave the broken TARDIS here, for even in its broken state, it still was immensely valuable. He gathered up all of the holo-photos and as many possessions as he could carry. He brought them to the TARDIS, and returned for another load. He took everything he could, even the bedspread, and as he looked back he saw the room almost bare. All that was left was the bed, he even was able to take the dresser with a little help from an anti-gravity clamp. He put it all in the control room of his TARDIS, and went back into the old one for the last time.

He had to get rid of this TARDIS, even though he dreaded doing it. Even though it was dead, he held a kind of reverence for the craft. He pulled out a small device he had taken from his TARDIS. He had programmed it to latch on to the material in this TARDIS and dissolve it all leaving no trace. He attached it to the place the control panel had attached and activated it. He climbed out and watched as the small white cabinet dissolved, leaving nothing left. He turned and went back into his TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: An apology. I am horrible at first interactions, and the bit where the boy learns is rubbish, so****sorry. Intros are just not my strong point. Also, for the Doctor's age I just added a bit to the age from ****the impossible astronaut. Lastly, I LOVE reviews. Good or bad. I just like to know that my stories are noticed._**_

The Doctor had placed all the things he had taken from the old TARDIS into a brand new room the TARDIS moved up to the front. He tried to recreate the room from before, even recreating the colors on the walls and ceiling. After he was done he returned to the med lab to check on the boy.

The scanners read that the fluid was healing the bone fractures and correcting any muscle injuries that may have occurred because of the crash. Ever since the Doctor had a run in with new River Song and she tried to poison him, he had decided it was good to have some cure-all remedies. He stopped b new Earth and picked them up from the hospital he and Rose visited, back when the Face of Boe had been there.

According to the scanners, the boy would wake up in about two hours. The Doctor lay back to rest, and inadvertently fell asleep.

The Doctor woke up when he heard a creak. He opened his eyes to see the boy moving as he slowly woke up. The Doctor helped him sit up, and disconnected the IV tubes from his body. He decided that until he talked to this boy, he had better pretend that he was human. The boy turned and looked at him. "Who are you? Where is this?"

The Doctor played the part of the human doctor. "You are in a hospital. Who are you? What happened?"

The boy gave the Doctor a wary look, and then spoke. "My name translates to your language as Epsilon. I am from a place far far away and now gone."

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat, but he managed to ask, "What happed to your home?"

Epsilon smiled bitterly. "I don't care to talk about it. I am more interested in what happened to me? Where am I? And what..?" At this he saw the screen, which displayed the image if his two hearts. He turned and looked at the Doctor in fear, which the Doctor noticed. He seemed about to run.

"Don't worry," the Doctor said. "I won't hurt another Time Lord." He said this to reassure Epsilon.

Epsilon stared at him, and then glanced around his surroundings more. He saw the Gallifreyan writing on one of the screens, and he saw the clearly advanced PD AID in the back of the room. "Where am I really?" he asked, and the Doctor knew it was time for truth.

"You are on the planet Earth, home to humans, in the year 2010. This is the medical bay of my TARDIS. I found you crashing on yours, and I followed you here."

"How are you here," said Epsilon curiously. He had gotten down from the gurney and was standing with his arms crossed, looking at his readouts on the screens.. "I saw the end of the war. I was Gallifrey burning. I saw everyone dying, and I thought that I was the last living Time Lord."

The Doctor knew these words so well. That is what he himself had thought, for centuries. All traces of doubt gone, he straightened his back and stared at Epsilon. "I am the Doctor. I am a Time Lord. I am from the planet Gallifrey. I am 1290 years old. And now that I found you I am not the last Time Lord." After he said this the Doctor turned and walked back to the control room. He could hear Epsilon following after him. When he got to the control room he turned to watch Epsilon's reaction. It was priceless.

When Epsilon had sufficiently gotten over his shock of seeing the TARDIS, the Doctor began to talk to him. "I am thrilled beyond measure to find another Time Lord, but how did you get here? I have been wandering the stars for centuries alone, ever since Gallifrey was destroyed. I got away because I was outside the Time Lock, but I was the only one, I knew it! So how did you get out of it?"

Epsilon situated himself against the railing and began. "It started back at the beginning of the Time War. My father was a high ranking council member below Rassilon. He was brilliant, more brilliant than any come before him. He foresaw what was to come, the destruction of Gallifrey. He wanted more than anything to protect me. He was so scared that he would have to watch me burn and die with him. So he came up with a plan. He broke Time Lord law, and stole a dimensional cannon. He fused it with the eye of harmony within his TARDIS. However he knew that it would begin to kill the TARDIS the moment he used it. So he programmed it to respond and work to any time fluctuation. He placed my in it, in a sleep that I would not wake from until the TARDIS left. When the Time Lock came I awoke and the TARDIS was pulled into another dimension. That was the flaw in the Time Lock, it only blocked time travel. As I left I saw it. The devastation. I saw Gallifrey burning. I saw the Great Dome shatter and the steeples fall. As soon as I reached the other dimension, I was pulled back into ours, away from the war. I was hurtling through empty space, with a broken TARDIS. I managed to steer her towards Earth, and we crashed. That is the last thing I remember."

The Doctor was sobbing now. He knew, he knew what had happened. He had been the cause of it. He had used The Moment, and obliterated Gallifrey. He had killed his entire race, and the one person he needed to tell he could not.

Epsilon thought that the sobbing was for the loss of Gallifrey. He waited, and the Doctor's sobs eventually petered out. When the Doctor stopped he began talking again. "So, what should I do now? I mean…I have a TARDIS, but I don't really want to go whizzing around all alone-"

The Doctor stopped him. "Actually, you don't have a TARDIS." He looked up to Epsilon's shocked face. "Your TARDIS was destroyed in the landing, and I had to disintegrate it." He held up his hand as Epsilon was about to speak, stopping him. "Don't worry though, I took out all your personal belongings. I placed them in there," he said, pointing towards the door, clearly visible even from the control room. Epsilon ran into the room.

The Doctor was scared. No point in denying it. He was ecstatic beyond belief when he met another Time Lord. It was like when he was in the plughole to the universe and he thought that House had Time Lords. The Doctor decided he needed help. He needed the Girl Who Waited and her Last Centurion. Without waiting for Epsilon to return, he jumped up onto the control deck and flew the TARDIS away to Amy and Rory's place.

When they landed, the Doctor was surprised that Epsilon hadn't come out of his room yet. The Doctor wanted to take a peek in his room to see if he was alright (the Doctor realized that he had taken a bit of fatherly instinct towards Epsilon), but he restrained himself. Instead he flung open the doors and ran over to the big blue door of Amy and Rory's house. He knocked a couple times in a sporadic pattern. He heard a testy female voice on the other side of the door.

"Oi! Who is it? You be'er not be another salesman, or I swear I'll kick ya in a certain spot so hard ya won't ever forget it."

The Doctor laughed to himself, same old Amelia Pond. Or Amy, as she preferred. He called out. "Come along Pond, answer the door. You have a surprise waiting for you in a big blue box." At this he heard a crash, a series of increasingly loud footsteps, another crash and a muffled swear, and then he saw Amy opening the door. The Doctor stifled a laugh, seeing a painful look on her face, it appeared she fell down the stairs.

Amy gave him a death glare and hissed at him. "Oi fez boy! You are lucky you are my oldest friend so I won't deck you, but one laugh and I will knock your sorry head all the way back to Gallifrey."

Normally those words would be taken with a grain of salt, but on today, the mention of Gallifrey caused him to tear up. Amy noticed this and instantly all traces of cynicism vanished from her face. "Oh Doctor, I 'm sorry, I probably shouldn't ha' mentioned Galli- your home like that." She pulled him into a hug. From behind her came Rory, who seemed a bit miffed at them hugging.

"Watch it Doctor, she's taken. Don't make me get out my sword." The Doctor pulled Rory into a hug as well. Amy was surprised and, being the observant one, decided to speak up.

"Hey Doctor, what's got you so happy? You haven't been this happy since you bought that fez from the hat store in Rio. Which, by the way, you did not take us to until a DECADE after we asked!" The Doctor tried to look annoyed, but he was to overjoyed to pull it off.

"Oh Ponds"-_Williams_ Rory interjected- "I have found another one. After all this time, another one!" Rory and Amy exchanged glances, they were both thinking the same thing. Amy spoke again.

"Doctor, not to burst your bubble, but remember last time, when we got lured by House and the TARDIS got taken over? How do you know this Time Lord is even real?"

The Doctor smiled again. "Oh, Ponds"-_Williams_ Rory said angrily.-"This isn't a message. I actually saw another TARDIS, and it crashed, and there was a Time Lord in it!" He was practically bouncing now, he acted life a five year old. Again seeing their disbelief, he grabbed them by the wrist (Rory just managed to close the door in time) and ran back to the TARDIS.

When they got in Amy and Rory looked around for this mysterious Time Lord, but there was no one besides them and the Doctor. They waited for a couple seconds, then Rory said what Amy felt nervous about asking. "Doctor," he said, "maybe you just imagined him?"

At this the Doctor turned to them. "Oh how careless of me, he is still in his room." At this the Doctor jumped up the stairs and ran to the door, banging on it a bit louder than necessary. A muffled '_what_' came out. The Doctor was grinning like a madman again. "There are two people out here I would like you to meet." At this he made a jump down the stairs, with a not-so-elegant landing when he slipped and fell on his face. But he popped right back up and looked up the stairs. There was a _woosh_ as the automatic door opened, and he came down the stairs.

"Hello everybody, what's up?"


End file.
